Bleach Basket
by Grimmjow1993
Summary: It starts with Tohru collapsing what will happen because of that once off accident.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Sohma household, Shigure was trying to slack off, Kyo and Yuki were bickering over some trivial matter and Tohru was cleaning the house. She was feeling unwell but she wouldn't let it get to her. However soon it became too much and she fainted, all three men heard the thudding sound when Tohru fell and rushed to help her.

It was then that Kyo would be leaving the house to go to the shops. This would be because they needed food for the evening and his *favourite* item was on the list. "Leeks...I hate leeks."Kyo moaned more to himself then to anyone else. Yuki overheard Kyo moan and gave him an icy look. " Miss Honda is ill, the least you can to is go to the shops, you stupid cat." Yuki answered. " I wasn't talking to you damn it! Damn rat..." He now realised that Yuki had a vegetable garden but this time it didn't have leeks so he couldn't get them from his garden. With that in mind he set off to the shops resisting the urge to fight Yuki.

At the same time this was happening Ichigo would be with Rukia, finishing off a hollow. It was nothing special and as such was defeated in no time. They were returning to Ichigo's house and he was back in his body. Remembering that he had to get some items from the shop went inside without Rukia. After waiting ten minutes Rukia would grab the first man that looked like Ichigo to her and brought him out. Unfortunately it wasn't him, it was Kyo and he didn't have time to explain as Rukia practically forced him to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Basket 2

"Hey,Let go of me!",Kyo demanded feeling a mixture of anger and was due to the fact that if the female got any closer to him he would transform and it would cause were now at the house and a huge sign stating Kurosaki Clinic was in the middle."Why are we at a clinic?I'm not sick and who are you?!",Kyo snapped now sick of the woman not answering him.

Now the raven-haired female let her hand ease from his wrist and stare at him like he needed medical attention."Ichigo,what happened to you in there?!You know this is your house and I'm Rukia,fool!",Rukia now retorted."Who the hell is Ichigo?!I'm Kyo Sohma!",he grew impatient of the back and forth.

At the same time Kyo and Rukia were having a heated discussion on who he was Ichigo would just be coming out of the shop with the needed groceries."Where did Rukia go to now?",Ichigo sighed as he looked at the surrounding area to find her among the didn't find her but a male with greyish-purple hair was storming towards him.

"You stupid 't you think that Miss Honda has enough to worry about?",the male said as he approached however he had said it in such a whisper Ichigo barely made it that said Yuki would smack him on the back of the head as a means of showing his Ichigo gave a sharp look at Yuki."What the hell are you on about?!I'm not a cat!",Ichigo yelled at would look at him coldly,"Kyo you are being more idiotic than know we can't speak of it aloud..."With that said Yuki too managed to drag Ichigo to Shigue's house and ignoring all forms of complaining made by Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo looked at the male that was dragging him to who knows where in frustration. He had to bring the shopping back to his family soon and doubted if the purple haired male would accept he was not this "Kyo" they were looking for. However this didn't stop Ichigo from complaining all of the way there.

"Stupid cat,don't you ever shut up?", Yuki sighed having enough of dealing with the constant complaining all the way back to their house. Then all of a sudden there stood a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Kyoooo!", the female cried out in joyous glee as she noticed the orange haired male. Instead of hugging him she went to punch him repeatedly. The sudden change in attitude startled Ichigo who ended up taking all of the punches.

Yuki sighed seeing this as it was as always over the top. However upon seeing whom she conceived to be Kyo injured she went to hug him, only then did the truth become known when she turned into a boar.

"This...this isn't kyo.",the female looked at first in anger and then shock while still being a boar."Kagura,get inside now and call Hatori.", Yuki instructed as the man could have been injured by Kagura's constant punching. Ichigo would get back up and notice he had a few cuts and bruises from kagura."I told you I wasn't this Kyo guy and what the hell just happened?! The woman just now turned into a boar!", he yelled in absolute had hoped that Ichigo hadn't noticed Kagura's transformation but it looked like he did. The male could only think of one solution, to lie." She probably hit your head too many times...There was never a boar here.", Yuki lied convincingly.


End file.
